Substituted quinolines with varied structures have been described for their action with regard to the treatment of infections due to protozoa, such as leishmaniosis, trypanosomiasis or toxoplasmosis, and/or infections due to retroviruses, such as, for example, HIV or HTLV (WO 93/07125; WO 02/057238).
However, while some molecules among quinolines have shown an advantageous potential in the treatment of these pathologies, none has made it possible to date to result in the formulation of a medicament capable of being produced on the industrial scale.
This is because, in order to make possible such a development, a molecule must simultaneously exhibit a satisfactory in vivo pharmacological activity and a reduced toxicity but also physical and physicochemical qualities which allow it to be formulated under satisfactory conditions: ease of handling, stability over time, compatibility with the excipients and resistance to the storage conditions.
Certain physical properties are required in the case of active principles which have to be employed in medicaments provided in solid oral formulation forms. In the case in particular of medicaments intended for the treatment of tropical diseases, such as leishmaniosis and trypanosomiasis, certain medicaments have to be able to be stored under very restrictive temperature and humidity conditions without losing their effectiveness or decomposing. In addition, for economic reasons, it is desirable to be able to produce in the user countries the molecules intended for these treatments. It is thus necessary for these molecules, subjected to difficult climatic conditions, to exhibit and retain all the qualities required for the formulation of a medicament, for its manufacture on industrial devices and for its storage and its distribution in the targeted countries.